


抵挡夏夜的堤坝

by luciano0416



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciano0416/pseuds/luciano0416





	1. Chapter 1

“你怎么样。”肖战看着副驾驶上醒过来的王一博，皱着眉问他。B市的夏天漫长而炎热，虽然现在已经是下午四点，但细碎的阳光依然穿过车窗，直直地射进来。王一博顺了一下呼吸，然后直起脊背，侧着头躲避着强光，金色的长发落下来盖住了一半的脸，苍白的嘴唇蠕动了几下，他终于发出了嘶哑的声音，“谢谢。”

肖战在一周前刚刚毕业来到了B市，他的上一任重病住进了医院，于是还没等他安顿好自己，就接任了这个班的班主任。开车来学校的路上一辆电蓝色的摩托从他后面超过去，卷起了一阵灰尘，速度之快让他觉得它可以冲到任何地方，即使是月球。到了三楼他就看到一个瘦削的背影拎着头盔脚步虚浮地向教室门口走过去。原来是新学生，肖战微微一哂。

然后王一博就直直地倒下去了，肖战快步赶过去的时候，他手中的头盔还烫着，就像在热浪里滚了两遍。

“学校医务室人太多，我现在送你去医院。”肖战抽出一张湿巾递给他，然后切了一首日文歌，“顺便说一下，我是你新的班主任。”

王一博眼皮动了了一下，又重新低下头，“我不去医院。”他把湿巾搭在了脖子上，小声地嘟囔着，“请送我回家吧。”

王一博的家并不是很远，下车后他趔趄了两下抓住了肖战的手腕，他的掌心出了很多汗，冰凉而潮湿，黏腻的感觉像汗湿的衣领贴在身上。

他拿着钥匙几下就拧开了门，自顾自地进去换衣服，屋子里面游戏手柄和漫画书摆了一地，一看就是一个人住在这里，最整齐的是那个摆着各种头盔的柜子，肖战往里面一瞥，他正在换裤子，摆在卧室外面的镜子反射出裸露的一双腿，纤长笔直，白生生的，仿佛轻轻地在上面摁一下就会留下粉红色的印记，肖战赶紧别过了头。

“你要是不愿意去医院，我也可以帮你叫个医生到你家来。”他走到卧室门口对王一博说。

“真的不用。”王一博把自己裹到被子里，“我睡一会儿就好了。”

“还需要什么吗，我下课了来看你。”

“唔…..好，钥匙在我衣服口袋里。”肖战再看过去的时候他已经睡着了，下巴抵在被子上，头歪在枕头里，睫毛一动也不动了。

下课的时候天色已经有些暗了，凉风也时不时地吹了过来，肖战买了几盒药就直奔他家，房间里面静悄悄的，直到肖战把灯打开，他才揉着眼睛醒来。  
“你来了。”他直起腰，往旁边挪了一下，“坐这里吧。”他说，被子从他身上滑下来，露出了赤裸的上身。

“没吃饭吧。”肖战坐下来，拿出手机，“我给你叫个外卖吧。”

“不要。”王一博凑过来摁住了他的手，潮湿的指尖扫过他的手背，“我想出去，我请你吃个晚饭吧。”

王一博基本什么都没吃，一遍遍地用叉子搅着盘里的意面，水也只喝白水。“你父母呢。”肖战边吃边问他。

“他们很忙，基本上一年只回来一两次。”王一博放下叉子，拄着头看向他，“我想再请一天假。”他从包里拿出了一支笔，把胳膊伸了出来，“可以把你的电话写在上面么。”他说，“我怕写在纸上我会弄丢。”

回去的时候天已经黑了，“再见。”王一博没有让他还家里的钥匙，他也没有提起。

他回去刚刚换下衣服，一个陌生的号码就打了过来。

“是我。”王一博顿了一下，“今天谢谢你，还有，晚安。”

“你有女朋友吗？”第二天晚上，王一博又给他打来了电话，说着说着就聊到了这里。

王一博的直接让他楞了一下，还没等他反应过来这样的问题是否正常，就条件反射地回答出了出来，“没…”，他还没说完，就听见王一博长长地舒了一口气，“那你有空的时候能来陪陪我么？”

“因为我最近突然发现我有点应付不来一个人的生活。”

那之后只要他周末没什么事情都会去王一博那里，陪他聊聊天或者打游戏，或者什么也不干，只是坐在沙发上吹着风扇。“你脖子怎么啦？”发现他总是不自然地扭脖子之后，王一博坐过去问他。

“可能是总低头的原因吧，颈椎有点问题了。”他不以为意地摆了摆手。

“我帮你按摩一下吧。”说着他的手指攀上了肖战的脖颈，轻轻地揉捏了起来。肖战被他捏得很舒服，逐渐放松了下来，等他回过神来，发现王一博的手指已经探进了他的衣服里，一遍遍地摩挲着他的锁骨。他瞄了一眼在没在他衣领里的修长的手指，突然觉得口干舌燥，所有的血液涌向了下面。  
“我突然想起来我还有些事情。”他倏地拂开了王一博，“我先走了，改天再来。”走出去的时候，他后知后觉地出了一身冷汗。

从那之后他没有再去过王一博家里，在学校也是尽量躲着他，晚上的电话也基本上是两句寒暄就挂断，直到那个学期的期中考。

王一博考了零分，因为他根本没来，那之后他连续旷课了三天，肖战给他打电话他也没有接，只是回了他个短信说自己没事。

到了第四天，肖战终于坐不住了，他和别的老师换了一下课就赶到了王一博家里。

他打开门就看见所有的窗帘都被拉上了，昏暗的房间里王一博戴着耳机坐在地板上打游戏，旁边是摆了一排的空矿泉水瓶子。

他似乎打得有些累了，于是把手柄放到了地上，伸了个懒腰，露出了一截细白的腰。

肖战冲上去一把扯掉了他的耳机，“你在干什么？为什么没去上学？”肖战气得声音发抖。“不要告诉我你是生病了。”

王一博盯了他半天，才反应过来，眼珠里渐渐有了光彩，但表情还是像他对别人一样冰冷。

“我已经跟你说过，我应付不来一个人的生活。”王一博垂下眼睛不去看他。“你为什么要管我呢。”

“我是你的班主任。”肖战突然变得没什么底气，但仍然瞪着他

“是么？”王一博站起来，搂住他的脖子，吻上了他的嘴唇。

细小的灰尘在漏进来的一束光里漂浮着，王一博牵引着他的手顺着脊背一路下滑抚摸着自己的腰窝。

“你以前没做过爱么。”王一博仰起脸大口喘息着，喉结上下滑动着，修长的脖颈让人想把手扼在上面。似乎还嫌这样的挑衅不够，他张开嘴吞进了肖战的两根手指。

“操我吧，现在。”他狭长的眼尾微微泛红，支离破碎地说出这一句话。

几秒钟之后，他被抵到了墙上，透过窗帘的间隙看到外面葱郁的树群，叶子被风吹得沙沙响，不时有几只鸟雀落在上面，肖战扣着他的手腕，掰开了他的双腿，进入了他。


	2. Chapter 2

肖战醒来的时候，已经是下午，王一博还趴在床上熟睡着，半张脸陷在枕头里，金色的头发落下来盖住了另一半的脸，只露出尖尖的下颚。

肖战赤着脚走向床边，拉开了窗帘，阳光爬上了他赤裸白皙的脊背，莹莹地把他整个人包裹其中。他很瘦，突出的两块肩胛骨让肖战想到了在森林里撞上树干的蝴蝶。

“嗯……”似乎是被光刺到了，他抬手挡了一下眼睛，然后缓慢地翻了个身。

“醒了就起来吧。”肖战把衣服递给了他。

王一博脸一红，把被子往上扯了扯，盖住了头。

“我去给你买点东西放在冰箱里吧。”肖战捡起了客厅里的垃圾，扔到了垃圾袋里，“你得学会生活。”

“等一等。”王一博边套上衣服边向他走过去，“等一等，我跟你一起去。”

王一博把头盔递给他的时候，他还有些没反应过来，“我开车过来的。”他笑了笑，想要把头盔还给王一博。

“我不想坐车。”王一博摁住他的手，咬着嘴唇，“我载你去。”

“好吧。”肖战笑着揉了揉他的头，“那就麻烦你了。”

一阵轰鸣之后，他们冲进了夕阳的余辉里，影子在地面上断断续续地前行。老实说，那条路并不平坦，碎石子和凹凸的坑洼都很多，颠得肖战有些不舒服。不过当炎热的风穿过他的手掌，他突然有了了一种微妙的失重感，透过头盔可以模糊地看到飞速倒退的树群，他笑了起来，长长地舒了一口气，手指握在了王一博腰间。

“明天一定要去学校。”肖战把买回来的食物放到他的冰箱里，转过身板着脸对他说。

“好。”王一博靠在沙发上，侧过头冲他弯了一下嘴角，露出了大大的笑纹。

“那明天见。”肖战挥了挥手。

“你不留下么？”王一博急忙站了起来，走向了门口，外面已经出了月亮，冷冽的一弯远远地挂在天边。

“不了。”肖战揉一把他的头发，笑着说。

“好吧。”他嘟了嘟嘴，搂住了肖战的脖子，在他的嘴上吻了一下，“那明天见。”他磨磨蹭蹭地放开肖战，指尖迅速地在他唇下的那颗痣上点了一下。

夏天的雨总是又急又快，一场雨下来，绵延了几天的高温终于降下去一点。肖战刚到外面就打了一个激灵，他下意识地抱了抱胳膊，却在走过转角的时候突然被人捉住手腕，带到了一个隐蔽的墙前。

握着他的那双手潮湿冰凉，因为紧张而微微颤抖着，他不用抬头就知道是谁。

他反手把王一博抵在墙上，细细摩挲着他的喉结，埋到了他的颈间，少年人的味道不像他平日里总是漠然的表情，而是像他曾摘过的沾着露水和阳光的桔梗，带着蓬勃生长的朝气，和他的呼吸交缠在一起，炙热又缠绵。

王一博的双臂环住了他的腰，仰起头微阖着眼睛向他索要一个吻，肖战低下头含住了他的两瓣嘴唇，轻轻地啃咬着，灵活的舌头撬开了他的牙关，搅动着温热的口腔。

停了一会儿的大雨在此时落下，几道白光闪过之后，巨大的雷鸣声席卷而来，肖战的背后已经湿了一片，头发上的水珠儿落在了王一博的睫毛上，他眨了一下眼睛，环着他的腰的手抱得更紧了，发出了两声轻轻的呻吟。

“我也想你了。”他看着王一博欲言又止的样子，替他说出了这句话。

“专心看书。”肖战拍开了他在桌底试图牵住他的手指。他扁了扁嘴，把手放回到了桌面上，“我明天能去你家吗？”他抬起眼问向肖战。

“明天不行。”肖战把他的笔记拿过来看，“明天有朋友要来我家。”

“哦。”王一博的脸沉下去了一瞬，转眼又恢复了正常，只是悄悄地把手指蜷进了掌心里。

假期开始的时候，王一博被父母叫过去海边度假。“我不想去。”他的手绞着衣角，轻声地对肖战说。

“去吧，你们一年都见不了几次。”肖战笑着对他说，“何况我假期也要回家，不能陪着你的。”

“谁说我是因为你想留下的。”王一博慌张地抬起头，瞪圆了眼睛。“我才不是。”他梗着脖子说。

“好吧好吧，不是因为我。”肖战揉了一把他的头发，“去吧，我会想你的。”

肖战回到家里的第一天晚上就接到了他的电话，通了之后那边就没有了声音。肖战叫了几声也没有人应，当他开始着急以为王一博出了什么事情的时候，听筒那边传来了海风的声音，一阵阵的海风伴着潮汐和海鸥的鸣叫，传入了他的耳中。

“晚安。”王一博轻轻地说。

当天晚上他就掉进了一个带着微微咸涩味道的深蓝梦境。


	3. Chapter 3

弗洛伊德说，潜意识是所有主体被压抑的记忆的总和，而他重新出现时就像病症一般。

王一博总是会在梦里又回到那个夏天，那种感觉像是从一百英尺高的羽毛床上一点点下坠，失重感让他逐渐忘记呼吸，直到最后席卷而来的黑暗将他包围。

每当那时他也会想，如果十七岁的时候没遇到肖战就好了。

那个假期的后面，肖战的话越来越少，等到回来的时候，肖战明显变得疲惫了很多，他追问过无数次，却都被他岔开了话题，渐渐地他自己也忘了这件事。

但是这种疲惫带来的疏离感让他本能地产生恐惧，让他开始粘着肖战，他更加频繁地给肖战打电话，在走廊的角落里偷偷地把他拽过来踮起脚亲吻他，有的时候甚至会在上课时肖战经过他的瞬间，伸出手捏一下他的手指。

肖战和善温柔，看上去和谁都很熟络，可是他知道，肖战在心里其实对大多数人都保有一个安全的距离。但他一直觉得自己会是例外的一个，当他在那个窗帘拉上的昏暗房间里，看过肖战的温柔外壳因为他瓦解，眼里露出了几分不自知的无措和狂热之后。

可是现在他有些不确定了，可能是因为肖战从来没有在他家里过夜，可能是因为肖战很多次地因为家里有人拒绝他要去的请求，可能是因为肖战即使在学校外的公众场合里也拒绝和他表现得亲密，他敏感的触角伸展到了每一个地方，一点点小事都能让他紧张，虽然肖战在别的事情上一直把他照顾得很好，甚至让他学会了不再冷冰冰地对待生活。

他在那之前也并不是没谈过恋爱，他也和别人牵过手，接过吻，甚至也在某个下午在小旅馆里和别人身体交缠，但他从来没有这么喜欢过一个人，喜欢到就像他以前从未爱过。可能当那天他从肖战的车上昏昏沉沉地醒来，就已经注定陷落在这个夏天。

所以他不能接受肖战理智得像个局外人一样随时把握着这场情事的尺度，不能接受他理智得像随时能够抽身，留他一个人沉迷。

那个晚上他喝了一打酒，没有告诉肖战就骑着摩托去了他家，月亮离圆满就只差一个小角，带着刚下完雨的泥土味道的凉风撞了他满怀，他敲开门的时候肖战已经换上了睡衣，隐形摘了下去，带着一副圆框眼镜，在看到他之后愣了一下，然后眉头拧了起来。

“这么晚，你怎么过来了。”肖战把他拉进来关上了门。“怎么一身酒气，你骑着摩托过来的么，不知道这样很危险么。”

“反正明天放假啊，又不用去上课。”他抱着一个靠枕蜷在沙发的角落，脸颊因为酒精泛起酡红，“战哥。”他拍了拍身旁的位置，“你过来，陪我坐一会儿吧。”

“等一下。”肖战罕见地对他翻了个白眼，去厨房给他泡了一杯醒酒茶。

“把这个喝了。”肖战坐下来递给他。“你这是在发什么神经，还这么小总沾什么酒。”虽然一开始有点火气，但是看到他低着头不吭声的样子，肖战的语气还是变得柔和了很多。

王一博拿起杯子轻轻地抿了一口，眼圈儿红了一片，渐渐氤氲出了水汽。

“战哥。”他把杯子放到茶几上，伸出手捏住了肖战的衣角晃了晃，抬起头一双眼看向了他，“战哥，我们离开这里吧。”他说。

很久以后他意识到对于当时的肖战来说那是多么尖锐的一个请求，但当时他真的受够了在这段不能见光的关系里肖战的小心翼翼，和他自己满腹猜疑。他一心只想和肖战去另一个地方，一个虽然他不知道在哪里，但是能随时和肖战拥抱亲吻，同时感受一阵穿堂风的地方。

肖战沉默了很久。

就当他以为这个夜晚他都得不到答案的时候，肖战说话了。“那你有想过我们要怎么生活么，我的生活怎么办，你的未来怎么办？”肖战叹了一口气，“对不起，是我太欠考虑，你还这么小。”肖战轻轻地笑了一下，带着疲惫和苦涩。

雷鸣在脑海里炸开，这不是他要的答案，然而还没等他说出反驳的话，肖战就站了起来，“我们分开一段时间吧。”肖战拂开了拉住他衣角的手，叹了一口气，“等你….等你毕业了再说吧。”

“不，不要。”王一博用力地睁着眼睛，不让眼泪掉下来。

“战哥。”他把裤子拉了下来，仰起脖颈抚摸着自己大腿内侧细白的皮肤，呢喃着呻吟了出来，“战哥….肖战…..”

肖战喉咙一紧，却还是垂下眼睛走了过去，“别闹了。”他揉了一把王一博的头发，“去睡客卧吧，或者我送你回家。”

肖战看上去很好说话，实际上是个对自己做的决定无比坚持的人，在他闹了一个月都被肖战不温不火地化解之后，他把肖战堵在了停车场里，“明天我不想上课了，你来我家吧，最后一次了，我保证以后都不会再缠着你。”  
肖战楞了一下，还是答应了他。

那天和他们第一次做爱的时候一样，王一博家里所有的窗帘都被拉上了，昏暗得看不见一点天光。看到他进来了王一博也没有说话，只是把他拉到床上用力地亲吻，好像熔岩流进大地后，末世前的最后一天。肖战伏在他身上沉默着进入了他，他疼得两腿发软，却颤抖着贴上了肖战的嘴唇，愈发抱紧了他，任由他捣碎自己。

当他们都汗淋淋地躺在床上平复着呼吸的时候，王一博突然侧着头贴到了肖战的耳边。

“战哥，你往左边的墙上看。”他语调轻快地说着，“在上面，看到那个一闪一闪的红点了么？”他的嘴一张一合露出鲜红的舌尖，说出的话像沁了毒液，“那是摄像头，刚才的一切都被直播到我们学校广场的那块屏幕上了。”

他抬起胳膊挡在脸上，快意地笑了起来。

肖战脸色一白，推开他迅速地穿起衣服，开着车回到了学校。

然而在学校的路上并没有奇怪的目光看向他，他跑到广场的那块屏幕下，看到了一个他认识的学生。

“刚才这里放的什么？”他问道。

“午间新闻啊，怎么了老师。”

他颓然地做到了旁边的石凳上。

王一博从床上直起身体，张着嘴却一句话也说不出来，无声的眼泪终于落了下来。他打开了窗帘，一片枯黄的落叶打着卷儿落在了阳台上。

原来夏天已经过去了这么久。

那天之后肖战再也没见过王一博，第二天就有人来学校把他的档案拿走了，他去了哪里也没有人知道。

直到王一博二十岁的最后一天，那天他的一个表哥和男朋友在美国举行婚礼，邀请他去，觥筹交错中他看到了一身西装的肖战，他一点也没老，和旁边的人在低声说着什么，还是记忆里温柔的样子。

他压抑着内心的剧烈起伏走上前去，敬了肖战一杯酒，“好久不见。”  
“好久不见。”肖战反应了三秒和他碰了下杯。“有空一起去吃个饭。”

“好。”王一博伸手抽走肖战口袋里的一张名片，眨了下眼睛，“我真的会联系你的。”

两天之后他们约在了一个餐厅里，王一博不知道自己还在想着什么，毕竟那场不算恋爱的恋爱只有潦草的过程和惨烈的结尾。

他们聊着一些无关痛痒的日常，聊着聊着又聊到了他表哥和肖战朋友的那场婚礼，“他们真好，可以得到所有人的祝福。”王一博摸了摸下巴，“哎，我可是现在还在当单身狗。”他状似不经意地问了一句，“你应该有男朋友了吧，条件这么好。”

“还没有。”肖战抿了一口酒。

“这样啊。”王一博不知道为什么突然松了一口气。“哈哈哈我突然想起来我们那时候可是不敢告诉任何人呢，好惨。”他调侃地说到。

“不是。”肖战放下了酒杯，嘴唇抿成了一条线，失去了平时总挂在眼角的笑意，“我告诉别人了。”

“告诉了谁？”王一博桌下的手握成了拳头微微发抖。

“我父母。”他把杯中的红酒一饮而尽，“就在那个假期。”，第十几次拒绝了家里给他安排的相亲时，他终于和他的父母说出了这段关系，虽然他隐去了王一博作为他学生的身份，但是性别和年龄差也让他难逃家里的一阵狂风暴雨。

“我无意像你表达在那个假期我因为这个受到了怎样的辛苦。”他顿了一下，还是说了出来，带着经年未熄的爱意，“我只是想说我从来没有想要随便地对待这段关系，一博，当时你那么小，可是我也没有多大，我有我自己的生活，我也会害怕，也会没有办法，或许我当时选择的方法没有那圆满。”他叹了一口气，“但我真的，很努力了。”

肖战的语气渐渐地平稳了下来，“一博，你当时真的不在意你的未来，可是我不能不帮你在意着，我不知道该怎么处理，但是我不能看着你的偏执把你的人生撕碎。”他叹了一口气，“我一直都过得很不好，希望这么说出来能让你满意。”

他的手已经搭在了肖战的手腕上，温热的泪水簌簌地落了下来，就像那个夏天的最后，伶仃站在窗前的少年。

他突然想起在那个夏天的一个午后，他枕着一本没看完的书沉沉睡去，翻开的书页上，一个要远行的水手正在告别情人。

“等到下一个停靠港。”他说，“你愿意的话，我们一起下船

\--FIN

大家有什么意见或者疑问可以写在下面的评论里啊 欢迎捉虫


End file.
